


Beauty in Death

by UnholyPinecone



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Art, Artistic descriptions of death, Blood, Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPinecone/pseuds/UnholyPinecone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jhin sees the most beautiful thing he has strived for the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captainmoefo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmoefo/gifts).



**_“Lamb?”_ **

 

_“Yes, dear wolf?”_

 

**_“Why does the thing not look afraid?”_ **

 

They were beautiful.

 

White smoke and black mist, their forms graceful and fluid. Beauty in death was what he was searching for, all this time.

 

He has glimpsed them before. A graceful arrow following his bullet, a maw tearing the soul out of a man.

 

Hearing a distant hummed tune whose melody stayed with him and inspired him.

 

Hearing the faintest whispers of smoke 

 

Only glimpses. Glimpses that made him think that it was an illusion.

 

But right now, as he stared into Wolf’s mouth, looking at nothing but pure darkness, Jhin found himself speechless.

 

**_“Well? Run so we can have a chase!”_ **

 

 _“No, Wolf. He will not run.”_ The white was as pure as freshly fallen snow, so clean and untainted. It was as if she was made of snow and smoke herself, only the black carved mask with its natural swirls holding her together.

 

_“It is not his time yet.”_

 

“Of course. My art will never perish.”

 

**_“Who is he again, little Lamb?”_ **

 

_“Jhin, the Virtuoso.”_

 

**_“Why do they call him the Virtuoso?”_ **

 

_“Because he kills in an extravagant way, he deems the way he kills as art.”_

 

**_“Is it a good way? Is it art?”_ **

 

_“Does it matter?”_

 

“Why does it not matter?” Jhin found himself speaking to the spirits of death. “The world is cruel, it does not have to be ugly.”

 

_“It doesn’t matter if the end is the same.”_

 

**_“Will his end be the same too?”_ **

 

_“Death is always fair.”_

 

“Why are you here?” Jhin does not raise his weapon. He can not bear to destroy such a beautiful thing.

 

_“The smell of death follows him.”_

 

**_“He can lead us to prey, Lamb!”_ **

 

 _“Watch where you tread, assassin.”_ Lamb cautioned. _“You may meet us soon again.”_

 

They disappeared. The most beautiful things he has ever seen have disappeared.

 

His subject lay dead before him, his blood sprayed on the floor in a beautiful way that almost seemed like wings.

 

It had taken him so long to get the blood splatters right.

**Author's Note:**

> Jhin is such an interesting character! Artistic psychopathic criminal serial killers/assassins are absolutely my favourite characters in fiction! I always thought the tunes Jhin hummed are similar to the ones Lamb hummed, and their theme music share a similar style.


End file.
